


A Spaceman Came Travelling

by VVSIGNOFTHECROSS



Series: Smallville [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Batwoman (TV 2019), Smallville, Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:48:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21756304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VVSIGNOFTHECROSS/pseuds/VVSIGNOFTHECROSS
Summary: After meeting a man who claims to be Lex Luthor, and three other travellers, Clark Kent talks with Lois about the whole thing and whether there's any truth to what they claimed.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Lois Lane
Series: Smallville [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633768
Comments: 6
Kudos: 45





	A Spaceman Came Travelling

**Author's Note:**

> So, getting to see Tom Welling and Erica Durance as Clark and Lois brought back some good memories, and whilst I'm still not convinced we've seen the last of them in the Arrowverse crossover, I wanted to write a little snapshot of what I think happened next.

**A Spaceman Came Travelling**

  
  
  


Once they’d tidied up-or rather once he’d tidied up- the mess their daughters had made, Clark and Lois took a seat on the couch. Clark’s mind couldn’t get away from the visitors from earlier, and the message they’d brought. How it could be possible he didn’t know, but he knew something had to be done about it. 

As if she could sense what he was thinking, Lois asked. “Are you thinking about those visitors?”

Clark nodded. “One of them looked a lot like the Clark Kent we met from Earth 3.”

“Ah yes, the Clark Kent who somehow became a model.” Lois said, laughing at the memory.

Clark laughed as well, and added. “I still don’t know how that happened.”

Lois looked at him then and said. “Smallville, stop selling yourself short.” As if to emphasise her point she put a hand on his arm and smiled. 

Clark felt his cheeks heat and quickly changed the topic. “I still don’t know whether to believe them.” He took a deep breath. “It could be some trick of Lex’s, after all, there was a version of him from another Earth here, with a book, but he didn’t look anything like Lex.” That had surprised Clark, he’d never have put it past his old friend to make a clone of himself who looked so ugly.

“Well you never know, maybe Lex has finally snapped. Being President has its difficulties.” Lois pointed out. 

“Still, I’m not sure how the multiverse could be in danger. There isn’t a multiverse anymore, we dealt with the Anti-Monitor over five years ago.” Clark said. At that he cast his eyes down remembering the deaths. Bart, Kara, Dinah, Barbara, so many had died to stop the Anti-Monitor, it wasn’t possible that he was back.

“We don’t know that for sure, Clark.” Lois replied. “You remember what Pariah said. That there might be a small chance that the Anti-Monitor would escape, and if he did the multiverse would be reformed.”

“But we’d know about it, wouldn’t we? I’d feel it.” Clark stated, referencing the fact that before he’d died the Monitor had given him some of his powers. 

“Not if you weren’t thinking about it.” Lois said. “Besides, you’ve spent the past six years minimising the use of your powers.”

“True.” Clark acknowledged, he’d had to use all of his will power not to flinch slightly when the Kryptonite had been brought out. “But I still think I’d know if something this huge had happened.”

Lois put her hand under his chin and he looked at her. “Maybe go and talk to Chloe, see what she can find. If there’s any truth to what those people said you can go and help them.”

“Are you sure?” Clark asked. “I made you a promise when we got married.”

“I know you did, Smallville, but if the Anti-Monitor is out, then the multiverse is going to need Superman.” Lois said.

Clark thought on that. He needed to know if the Anti-Monitor had gotten out again, or if this was some sort of trick that Lex was playing. He needed to know to be able to put his mind at ease, he just didn’t want to leave Lois and their girls. He’d worked too damn hard to make their lives normal, to be there for them all. He looked at Lois and sighed. “I’ll go and talk to Chloe. But I won’t go unless I’m absolutely sure.”

“Okay.” Lois replied smiling. “Now come on, we said we’d help Lucy.” Lois got off the sofa and held her hand out for him, Clark smiled and took it, getting up off the couch and speeding them to their younger daughter’s room.


End file.
